


Camp UST

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Just Little BuckyNat Things [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for BuckyNat Week. No particular verse compliance but yay summer camp. I’ll be the first to tell y’all, I’ve got no dang clue how camp works, but I’ve seen Sleep Away Camp so let’s go!</p>
<p>Prompt: “We’re both camp counselors at a summer camp for little people and you may be hot but goddammit my collection of twelve year olds are going tobeat yours into the dust”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp UST

Everyone readily admitted that a weeklong sleep away camp for children ages 10 to 14 should not be as competitive as Counselor Bucky and Counselor Tasha made it. They were the counselors for the general part of camp (traditional camp-y things like archery, riding, and arts and crafts,) in charge of one cabin each (The Dodgers and the Redbacks,) and seemed bound and determined to one-up each other over the course of the Camp Lehigh’s season.

Thankfully, all of their charges were naturally competitive and eager to please their counselors, but Steve (who was the head counselor at Art Camp) and Sam (who kept an eye on X-Camp) weren’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sunday was Move-in Day, when the groups of new kids arrived at noon and camp shirts were made and rules gone over before dinner. All of the counselors were in the Mess and Rec Hall, unloading boxes of multi-colored Camp Lehigh t-shirts, iron-on letters, and the silk screens that Steve had worked the majority of the last three days on.

Bucky and Alexei were showing off for the lady counselors by stacking the heavy boxes as high as they could before bringing them in, the stacks becoming more precarious and unstable when they realized that the girls were busy setting up irons at each of the long tables.

Tasha had already donned her vented, black Counselor’s shirt over a red tank top and was adjusting the heat setting on her ancient looking iron. Bucky set her box down on the end of the rough dining table, grinning.

“It’s been a long time, Red.” 

She looked up and ran a hand through her hair. It was longer than when he’d last seen her, more vibrantly red than he’d remembered, and pulled back into a complicated looking braid. “A year isn’t exactly a long time, especially since we’ve been texting since we left.”

Tasha strode over to the end of the table, slashing the cardboard box open with the knife from the back pocket of her shorts.

“Yeah, but still.” He whined, thick Brooklyn accent curling around his words. Bucky opened up the box for her and  helped her put the black and grey tie-dyed shirts at every seat. “It’s been a  _long time,_  if you get me.”

“It’s not my fault you picked a college half-way across the country from me, James.” Tasha reminded him as she put the half-empty box under the table. “And since we nearly got caught in the barn by my dad last summer, you’re going to have to wait a while longer.”

She opened up his box too, slashing through the packing tape with an ease that made Bucky’s mouth dry. He swallowed and pulled his own campers’ shirt out four at a time.

“Aw, c’mon, Tash, that ain’t fair.” 

She ignored him for a moment, straightening up her table before the onslaught of campers rushed them, then stood up and grinned. “What about a bet then?”

Damn it, Tasha knew him way too well. “Okay, what are the stakes?”

She put her hands on her hips and called Steve, Sam, and Clint over to witness. “Whoever gets the best review at the end of the week wins. Winner picks place, time, and position.”

“I did not come over here to help Barnes bone my best friend.” Clint grumbled, eyes wandering over to Bobbi, who wasn’t sitting far away.

Bucky’s eyebrows up into his floppy brown bangs. “Okay, loser gets dish and latrine duty for the next week.”

“I accept these terms.” Tash said with a smirk, sticking her hand out so they could shake on it. “No fraternization either and no team-ups.” She pinned Steve and Sam with a warning glare. She wouldn’t put it past either of their friends to help Bucky in anyway they could.

“Yeah, okay. Not like my cabin couldn’t beat yours without help anyway.” They shook on it just as the campers came screaming into the building

Tasha gave him one last, confident look before heading back to her table. “Looks like you’re already behind on making the better t-shirts.”

Bucky looked over his table and cursed under his breath, his campers having already dug into the puffy paint and markers.


End file.
